A New Life
by the last hetalian angel
Summary: A girl that fell from the sky, that has no memory of what happened to her starts living with the Vargas twins, opening a whole new life for them. human names used in begining. rated T for future Romano's choice words. some slight romance in later chapters.
1. Prologue: Finding a Home

A New Life

I was falling, and I didn't know why. What had happened? Where was I? I couldn't see anything! It was just darkness. I could feel the air rushing around me as I plummeted down to who knows where. Something near me was making a flapping sound. I was scared to find out what it was.

Suddenly my body was sinking down into freezing cold water, making my eyes fly open. The first thing I saw was a starry night sky. I could feel myself start to shiver but I couldn't stop staring at the sky in its unhindered glory. I don't know how long I stared for but I soon noticed that I was very cold. In my foggy mind it made sense to start swimming in a random direction, there was no moon to help guide me. I swam and swam until the beautiful night sky turned in to a lovely sunrise. I must have passed out because when I woke up I was on a beach, alone, and no idea where I was or what to do. I could only sit there until someone came walking along the beach towards me. I, without knowing what was happening, scrambled about trying to find a place to hide from the foreign being in front of me.

"Are you alright little one?" He smiled kindly down at me. I didn't know what to say so I just stared at him blankly.

"Not much of a talker, are you, hmm? Well, would you like to come home with me for now?" Again I only gave a blank stare, apparently he took it as a yes though as he picked me up in one scooping sweep of his arms. "You'll like my house I two grandsons that are about your age that I bet you'll get along just fine with." He smiled and talked on and on about his grandsons and his house the entire way there.

The entire house, if you could call it that, it was more of a mansion really, gave off a sense of money and in an odd sense safety. He led me inside and brought me to what could be described as a play room. It had a vaulted ceiling and huge windows that stretched from floor to just before the ceiling curved. The windows were partially covered by velvet curtains of a rich purple color. The walls were covered in mosaics and paintings of different scenes from all over the known world. One boy was sitting on a couch the color of a cloud in the afternoon. He had a book in his hands and was lying down with his foot hanging off the edge of the couch and swinging lightly. Another bot was sitting in front of the windows with an easel in front of him. He looked up when the man and I walked in and rushed over to give the man a hug, which made the one on the couch look up. I quickly hid behind the man, but it wasn't fast enough as the two boys looked around the man to look at me.

"Ah! Grandpa, who is that behind you!" The one with the easel asked staring at me with wonder. The boy had a slightly high voice and could have almost passed for a girl if his hair was longer and he wore a dress. I immediately liked him.

"Her? I found her on the beach earlier just sitting there with no one around. So I asked if she wanted to come with me, I didn't really get an answer though, she just sort of stared at me." The man put a hand to the back of his head and gave a little laugh when the boy with the book glared at him.

"Why would you bring a little girl home with you? Are we not enough for you now, huh?" His voice deep than his brother's, they were obviously brothers since they looked almost identical except for the one with the book had darker hair, his voice was deeper and he had a worse attitude than his brother. I didn't like this boy much. He seemed really rude and mean.

"What do you mean, Lovi? He was only being nice since she was obviously lost." I liked the one with the easel more and more he was so kind.

"You know how he is! He only cares about what he wants!" The one with the book, Lovi, was shouting now and getting red in the face from the amount of air he was using.

"Now, now, Lovi, don't be mean in front of our guest you're scaring her." The man put one had on top of each of the boys heads and rubbed them, messing up whatever hair style they had, had.

"S-sorry… but you could have said something before just waltzing in with a strange girl in toe!" I hid behind the man a little bit more, grabbing onto his clothes and shaking slightly.

"Lovi…" The man's voice changed and became serious and gave Lovi a stern look.

"Sorry." Lovi said it grudgingly in my direction.

"Come on out little one." The man pulls you out from behind him and the brothers get there first good look at you.

"Grandpa, she's really pretty! I wonder why her family wasn't out looking for her." The easel boy asked turning his head to the side. "Do you know where your parents are?"

I shook my head in the negative.

"Do you know how to talk?" The easel boy asked me.

I thought about what I wanted to say, "I-I guess so?" but it came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Oh, you're so cute! I can't believe that anyone would forget about you!" the man said excitedly.

"I… I don't… have…a…" my voice trailed off, not that it was very loud to start with, to nothing as the three stared at me in bewilderment. The easel boy and the man rushed over hugging me and crying as they babbled on about how they would be my family now.

"So do you have a name at least?" Lovi asked. He was the only one that hadn't gone completely emotional like his brother and grandfather and managed to pull me out of the smotherings that the two were trying to kill me with.

"I-I don't think so. I can't think of one, but I don't really remember anything before I was found on the beach." I looked at Lovi with a sad expression on my face.

"Oh! Hey, I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Feliciano and this is my brother Lovino and our grandpa. I guess we'll have to make a name for you!" Feliciano said as he bounced around and made his brother yell at him when he grabbed his arm and started to try to drag Lovino around with him. I couldn't help but smile at how funny the whole scene was.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile! You have such a cute smile!" right then was when your stomach decided to make a guest appearance and advertise your hunger for the other three to hear.

"Ha-ha, you must be awfully hungry. What would you like to eat?" Grandpa said, he told me to call him that as well.

"I don't know, whatever you feel like making I guess?" I didn't want to make myself feel like a nuisance to them.

"Grandpa could we have your special pasta, then?" Feliciano and Lovino both asked with sparkles in their eyes.

"Sure! It's a special event after all!" And that was that. We were going to have pasta for dinner and then my name would be decided. The pasta was delicious! I had never, in my limited memory, had something so good. We went to another room and sat down.

"I was thinking how… about… Maria?" we all thought it over in our heads.

"I like it. I think it's perfect for her." I smiled at the three of them in approval.


	2. Chapter 1: Adventures of the School Kind

Chapter 1: Adventures of the school kind

**A/n: Can't believe someone actually wanted to read my story. The fact made me really happy so thank you.**

Maria age 4

Feliciano and Lovino age 9

It had been about four months since I had been given a place in the Vargas household. I still couldn't remember anything from before they found me but, it was really hard to concentrate on much with the brothers always at each other's throats. They treated me like any other part of the family and it always made me smile when we sat down to eat diner in the dining room together.

I was officially apart of the family, since they had gone through all the adoption papers about a month after they found me. They didn't know my real age but they figured that, with how small I was I could be anywhere from two to five. They decided to go on with somewhere around four. They set my birthday as the day they found me, August 10, and made sure to have a giant party every year so far.

They enrolled me in preschool; I really didn't like being away from my new family since they were the only ones that I had, had any contact with before then. Everyone was just so different from how my fratellos and grandpa acted. The kids were hyper and didn't seem to have a cool off time, they just never stopped. I was already tired out and I hadn't even been in the room yet; I was just standing outside the room with grandpa and a teacher's aide.

"Well, here it is. Are you ready to go in, Maria?" the lady smiled at me kindly but all I wanted to do was go back home with grandpa.

"Can we just go back home, gwandpa? I don't like it hewe." I still had problems with some of my letters. I really didn't like it there though everything was too loud and fast moving compared to being at the house, anyway.

"And what would you do if I were to take you back? Feli and Lovi are at their school and I have important work to do. You would be left alone in the house and I would be just too worried about you to get anything done, then we wouldn't have any money to buy you stuff for your room." The entire time he was saying all this he was giving me a serious look that sort of scared me. I knew that he was telling the truth though. My shoulders slumped forward and I looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry I had to say that but you know that I love you right? I want you to make lots of friends and have fun learning. Alright?"

"Awight, gwandpa." I smiled up at him. I took the hand that the aide had stretched out to me. Before I walked into the room I turned to wave at grandpa and continued back to walking with the nice aide lady.

The class wasn't so terrible, I guess, they were still super loud and crazy but when the teacher had us all settled down it was much more fun. We had a lot of recess time to play outside and some of the girls even asked if I would play with them. It wasn't so bad but it was still a lot of work but it had its good points.

Getting home was interesting. I had to take the bus home from the school. It was probably the most terrifying thing for me to do. I sat alone in a seat and waited for the bus to start moving again. Grandpa had said that Feli and Lovi would be on the bus but I didn't see them anywhere. The bus drove away from the primary school and dropped a couple of kids off. There were bigger kids than me on the bus already but they had gotten on the bus at the same time I had. There were a lot of spots still open too so I thought maybe they would be getting on soon.

We drove to the biggest kids school were only a few of them got on and a few of the big kids got off, but my fratellos still weren't there. I was starting to get worried. What if I had gotten on the wrong bus? Maybe I would be lost forever. I just got a home after all; I didn't want to lose everything again.

I could feel tears go down my face as we rounded another corner. Suddenly we were at the school just above mine and I could see my fratellos. There they were! I hadn't lost them! I was still crying but I was smiling at the fact that I had found them, finally.

As they got on the bus I could see them looking around, for me maybe? They spotted me and then they got really big smiles, but as they looked closer at me their faces fell. They quickly walked over to me and sat down in my seat, one on each side of me.

"Are you alright Maria did someone do something mean to you?" It was Lovi, of course, since he always seemed to worry about things more than Feli did. He had a much deeper frown than Feli did and seemed to be looking me over to see if I had any injuries.

"I'm alwight fwatello. I¬- I just got scawred that I wouldn't be able to find you." I was only sniffling now and Lovi seemed to relax a little bit.

"Of course you found us. I'm guessing grandpa didn't explain that we would be getting on the bus after you, did he?" I shook my head no.

"Ah. Poor sorellina you must have been so worried! I know I would be if I lost you or fratello!" Feli was trying to comfort me; he's really good at it though he can start babbling if he's not careful.

"I'm alright now fratello! I know I'm safe as long as I have both of you here to protect me!" they both smiled again and gave me a big hug. The bus had been traveling around the entire time dropping other kids off at their houses and where ever else they might have to get off at.

The bus lurched to a stop and Feli, who was on the outside spot, started to get up.

"Come on Maria this is our stop!" Feli practically dragged me off the bus with Lovi following just behind. "By Miss Bus Lady!" Feli said before the doors closed and the bus drove away.

"Well. That was just another pointless day. And all we got out of it was more homework to do. Schools just barely started why can't they give us a break of something." Lovi liked to complain about school a lot when he got home from school, though I think he secretly liked it because of a certain fifth grader that he got to spend his recess detentions with, though I didn't know his name.

"Aw. Lovi I know that you like school it's so much fun and we get to hang out with so many of our friends you can't say that it isn't fun!" Feli didn't seem to know how to keep his words in though I thought that Feli had a point.

"I- I do not. You must be imagining things that place is terrible." Lovi pouted as Feli just smiled at him. I was in a laughing fit now though it took them a while to realize it. "And what are you laughing about?"

"Y- you guys are so silly!" I just couldn't help but laugh my fratellos were too funny to hold it in.

**A/n: you know having some reviews really helps my writing become better and more varied :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Worrying About Something New

Chapter 2: Worrying about Something You've Never Heard of

**A/n: sorry about the feels you get from this it's going to get sad for a while.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, it would be cool though it probably would have a lot more chibiness in it _

It hadn't been long since I had started school. I had friends now and had adjusted to how to do things with the others. It was the end of the day and I had boarded the bus as I had gotten used to. I sat in my usual seat up against the window. Some of the people that rode the bus with me still seemed scary so I didn't talk to anyone but my fratellos. We were pulling up to the elementary school and the regular group of people got on, but there was a problem. My fratellos weren't there. They weren't waiting in line, they weren't running to catch it, I couldn't see them anywhere!

I sat in my seat, all alone, the rest of the bus ride. My mind kept going around and around in circles trying to think of why my fratellos weren't on the bus but I couldn't think of anything that would make sense. I managed to remember when to get off the bus and practically ran, though I wasn't going very fast since I had rather short legs, all the way to the front door of our house.

I almost ran through the door trying to get inside, but grandpa beat to the chance, nearly making me fall face first into the floor.

"Maria? What's wrong?" Grandpa asked me, a worry line creasing the area between his eyebrows.

"Whewe awe Feli and Lovi?" I asked. I could feel tears forming in my eyes and I was starting to hyperventilate.

"They're… they're up in their room." Grandpa said the words very hesitatingly, like he didn't want to get into the subject.

"Why awe they up thewe, Gwandpa?" I didn't really understand why Grandpa was avoiding the subject.

"Ah… well… they've had a rough day today, alright? Just leave them alone for now," I still didn't understand why I couldn't see my fratellos. I wanted to understand why they hadn't been at school when the bus had come.

"But why? Why can't I go see them?" I tilted my head to the side and Grandpa looked away. He had a sad face on but I thought he just didn't want to answer my question.

"Just leave it for now, Maria, they'll be out when they feel like it."

I left it at that and went up to my room, pausing at my fratellos room, all I could here were some muffled sounds of something, something that, despite the fact that I didn't know what it was, made me very sad.

I quickly continued on to my room. My room was at the back of the house on the second floor. It had several windows that gave a beautiful view of the garden area. The room itself was a light lavender color, it was hard to see the color on some parts of the wall now since I had found that, like my fratellos, I liked to draw too, and covered the areas that I could reach, without getting to high off the ground, with the pictures that I had made in the last few months since I had arrived. I had a ceiling fan of a nice creamy white color. The molding was a plain wood color and the floor was a dark wood that had been taken over in places by random but colorful rugs. There was a twin sized bed with blankets galore were stacked on it. A medium sized bookcase sat in a corner of the room, already filling up with books, a wardrobe was on the other side and a vanity mirror next to it. I had a desk up against one of the windows and a rolling chair that I put my small back pack on upon entering.

~Time skip~

It had been several hours now since I had gotten home and I still hadn't heard anything from my fratellos.

"Maria! Time for dinner!" Grandpa called up to my room. I had just been sitting on my bed looking through one of my picture books. I didn't know if I was really hungry or not but I didn't want Grandpa worrying about me and my fratellos. I came down the stairs and headed for the dining room, not even stopping at Feli and Lovi's door.

The dining room, though rather large didn't feel as gigantic as it looked since it was filled with all sorts of family belongings. The table was set and Grandpa was already sitting at the table waiting patiently for me to come in.

"Awen't Feli and Lovi eating dinew with us?" They always ate dinner with us even if they had lots of homework to do.

"I don't think they'll be joining us, Maria, not tonight anyways." He still looked sad so I got up from my chair and gave him the biggest hug I could manage with my small arms.

"It'll be alwight Grandpa don't wowwy." I smiled and hugged him tighter. Hesitantly he hugged me back. He quickly pushed me away though and told me to eat my diner before it got cold.

I didn't stay up much after that and headed to bed. Several hours later, after I had gone to sleep, I woke up to the sound of the door down the hall from mine, Feli and Lovi's room, open quietly and then closed. I could hear footsteps go down the stairs and out of earshot. The sad sound had still been going on even after I had finished dinner but I had tried to ignore it and had gone to sleep. I was worried as to what was wrong but my brain was still foggy with sleep and soon fell back into the void of sleep.

**Like before I always like reviews, they make my writing better. Also I want to see if anyone can tell me what's going to happen next, just to know you know?**


	4. Chapter 3: The saddest Happenings

**Yes, after sooooo long I decided to add a chapter to this since I put up a new story needs to be fair after all. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything so don't say I do. I'll deny any claim of the like.**

**So enjoy this terrible chapter. **

Feli's POV

_Why?_

_Why did it always seem to happen to me?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Grandpa says I didn't but... if I didn't why do I feel like it's all my fault? I- I could have just- if I had just..._

"Hey! Feli!" it was _that_ boy again. He never leaves me alone and is always bothering me when I get to recess and wants to be my partner when we do group projects.

"W-what i-is i-it Heinrich?"

"Let's go play together!" he seemed to like to follow me around a lot.

"Uhh... okay?"

"Great! Let's go play house over by the trees then."

That was the first time I ever played with him.

~Earlier~

The day was bright and happy, a very good day for playing with your best friend. Feliciano and Heinrich were playing with a ball that the teachers had given them. They were having such a good time smiling and laughing together as they played soccer. It took all of one hard kick from Feliciano to make the ball go just above Heinrich's head and roll away and over the edge of what looked like a hill.

"I'll go get it!" Heinrich called to Feliciano before he could go after it.

"Be careful!" Feliciano called back, but it was too late Heinrich was already over the hill. Which was when Feliciano heard a yell from that area. He ran over but he managed not to fall over the steep drop off that happened right after the crest of the hill.

Feliciano looked about, trying to spot Heinrich anywhere, anywhere at all. He looked to both sides of him and behind him but Heinrich wasn't there. He slowly turned back to look down and saw several pieces of torn fabric scattered along a painful looking way down the cliff.

Feliciano did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He screamed. He screamed loud enough that the teachers on the other side of the playground heard him. Everyone came running to see what all the commotion was about.

The police were called and Feliciano was to go home with Grandpa. Not before hearing from one of the adults as he was passing by that they had "found the body". When Feliciano heard that it took his brother and his Grandpa to hold him down. His mind was a blur of swirling thoughts.

_It's my fault I killed my friend. I killed him. _

_Killed_

_Killed_

_Killed..._

Learning of his friend's death put him into shock and he promptly passed out soon after.

It was just after lunch when he finally woke up. At first it was like a terrible dream that his mind conjured because of a sickness but one look at his Grandpa and he broke down right where he was and started sobbing.

_I... I am the worst human alive._

_I'm worthless._

_Slime._

_Garbage._

_I don't deserve to live._

_He must despise me now._

_Everyone must hate me now._

_I am... I am..._

"-iot! Hey!" someone was shaking him, really hard.

"L-lovino? Wha?" his mind just didn't want to think straight he had cried for so many hours now that everything was blocked out or muffled into garbled whispers.

"Stop crying you idiot. I just went to go get us some food and I ran into Grandpa. He said that Maria was really worried about you. And- well- so am I. So stop crying before you infect the house with your stupidness." Lovino wasn't trying to come off as mean Feliciano knew, but it made him sad that he was causing his family to suffer from his grief. He tried to smile but like the cut strings of a marionette his smile fell and his eyes went dull and lifeless again.

"I'm sorry Lovino. I'm sorry that I'm a worthless brother." Lovino tried to tell him he was wrong but Feliciano cut him off, "I'm sleepy. I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

**Remember to tell me what you think and what I can do better on I always appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Change

I didn't see Feliciano the rest of the week. Lovino would come out of the room only for food and the bathroom, and that was when I was home. I would stand at their door once in a while and ask if I could come in. But no one ever came to the door. I went to school and came back home.

On Friday I used what little money I had received and bought Feliciano a candy bar that I knew he liked. I gave it to Lovino to give to Feli but... I don't know if Feli even got it.

I feel so useless right now. I can't help one of the few people that I can consider family. Whatever's wrong he must be so sad; I just wish I could go and comfort him.

Late Sunday afternoon Feli's door finally opened. I was sitting on the landing playing with a doll I had gotten some time ago. I saw him and I knew it was him, but he seemed... different. He looked exactly the same but different. He had his eyes closed so I couldn't see them, and he seemed really happy like everything was right with the world or something.

"A-are you al...right Feli?"

"Of course I am, silly~! Why wouldn't I?" he smiled real big and laughed. He acted almost as he had before but he sounded overly cheerful now. Like he was forcing himself to act this way.

"I... I don't know...-"

"Feli!" it was Lovi, "Are you sure you're up to being out of your room yet? I mean... do whatever you want... idiot." Lovi looked away then.

"Oh, hey fratello~ I didn't see you there~" he smiled even bigger now. "Did you need something?"

"Grandpa says it's almost time for dinner. I didn't know if you would be eating with us or not, I still had to get Maria anyways." Lovi looked towards me then with an expression that said 'Go, I'll take care of Feli'.

I walked down the stairs and into the dinning room. After a minute or two Feli and Lovi came back down, Lovi looked a little sad but nothing terrible. Feli just looked like he had been told a really funny joke but he was trying to hold in his laughter.

I don't know what to think anymore about him, he's still my fratello... but he doesn't seem like the fratello I've been living with for so long now.

I just don't know what to do. Someone help.

**Fairly short I know but I was busy all weekend and managed to put this chapter together. Hope you enjoyed this installment. Tune in next chapter to see if Feli's alright or... what?**

**Always remember I don't own Hetalia and that I am always open to reviews of any kind. See you soon!**


End file.
